Nuestra historia
by arery
Summary: Un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Gajeel sobre el progreso de su relación con Levy. Advertencia: Spoilers!
Empezamos como enemigos. La batalla entre nuestros respectivos gremios me obligó a hacer algo que, en ese momento, no me importaba ni un poco. Pero después fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Nunca me arrepentí tanto de algo como de lo que hice esa noche: lastimar a la persona, a la mujer que después se volvería tan importante para mí.

¿Quién no se sintió así alguna vez? ¿Un dolor en el pecho por traicionar a alguien o algo en lo que creían y era su soporte? Fue entonces cuando empecé a hacer y demostrar mi arrepentimiento, compensaciones por lo que había sucedido. Al principio lo hice solo por culpa, no podía soportar verla encogerse del miedo en mi presencia. Pero cuando la empecé a conocer mejor, lo único que necesitaba era a ella. Necesitaba su compañía, su perdón, su cuidado, su confianza.

Levy era la última persona que esperaba que me hable primero, y mucho menos como a alguien que era especial e importante para ella. Con el tiempo empezamos a ser más que compañeros, empezando por el examen para convertirse en un mago clase S. Empezamos a ser amigos, o eso era lo que me hacía creer: la verdad es que me sentía atraído por ella. Demasiado.

Incluso Juvia, la irremediable romántica, me decía que era demasiado tímido por no decirle como me sentía por ella. ¿Yo? ¿Tímido? Voy a admitir que estaba un poco avergonzado, ¡pero no tímido! Y sentía muy en el fondo que estaba prohibido de ella. No la podía tener, no la podía tocar, ¡absolutamente nada! Pero sin embargo, siempre que tenía la oportunidad buscaba tenerla cerca, a mi lado.

Eso cambió luego de la batalla contra Tártaros, cuando ella me salvó, y mientras estábamos trabajando en el Consejo Mágico juntos. Ese año fue…muy interesante… ¿A quién engaño? Fue demasiado raro. Estar con la enana las 24 horas del día cada semana era algo que nunca me esperé luego de que el viejo que se parecía a un árbol me ofreciera el trabajo en el Escuadrón de Detención Forzosa. Se puso a llorar después de que acepté. Parecía loco.

Nuestra relación mejoró muchísimo, básicamente le confesé a la enana como me sentía, incluso hasta el día de hoy. Que la amaba. Y realmente no esperaba la misma respuesta de ella y un beso con eso. Ese beso fue acompañado con caricias, y terminó en una noche que nunca voy a olvidar. La primera de muchas más juntos.

Recuerdo que un día me confesó que no se sentía suficiente para mí, y quise reír frente a esa confesión. ¿De verdad creía eso? Creo que es todo lo contrario. Yo soy el que me siento agradecido de tenerla a mi lado.

Y en ese momento fue cuando decidí que si ella era feliz conmigo, con este completo idiota que a veces era demasiado egoísta, no era un amor prohibido. Verla feliz era todo lo que me importaba.

Puedo ser yo mismo con ella, puedo confiar en Levy con mi vida, y eso es algo que no voy a dejar ir fácilmente. Porque encontrar una persona como Levy, fue una luz en el infierno que fue mi vida desde que Metalicana se fue. Bueno, en Denish con Max mi vida no fue tan mala, pero nunca sentí que pertenecía completamente ahí. Sólo fue una divertida parte de mi vida.

Durante nuestro tiempo en el Escuadrón, trabajando para el Consejo Mágico, atravesamos por muchos problemas juntos. Compartimos risas, pensamientos, miedos, peleas. Y eso nos hizo más cercanos que nunca. Recuerdo el miedo que sentí el momento que ella debía infiltrarse en la Ceremonia de Avatar. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, ofreciéndose a ir a una misión como esa? Pero después recordé como ella odiaba que dudara de su capacidad. Sólo estaba preocupado.

Pero el mayor miedo fue cuando tuvimos que combatir a Zeref y los Spriggan 12. Levy estaba inquieta, intranquila. Y yo también. Traté de consolarla a mi "extraña manera" según Levy, pero al menos tuvimos un poco de paz hasta que la batalla más grande empezó. Porque el imperio de Alvarez no era algo que había que tomarse a la ligera.

Cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, solía pensar que el amor era la cosa más idiota que alguien podía sentir. Se supone que te hacía sentir débil, triste, desesperado. Pero cuando conocí a Levy me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Incluso estando en Fairy Tail podía darme cuenta de eso. No es un pecado enamorarse, ni siquiera se puede detener a alguien por eso.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste! Lo había escrito para Gajevy Week pero no lo publiqué. No puedo esperar a ver lo que va a pasar en la batalla contra Alvarez. Referencia: la parte de Denish y Mash se refiere al spinoff centrado en Gajeel: Road Knight o Rhodonite. Estoy muy emocionada por ver como sigue su historia**_


End file.
